


Księżyc też jest Rosjaninem

by DaryavonDayern



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, ale jest grzecznie, at least mostly, czemu ja używam angielskich tagów?, miejsce akcji: łóżko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: Gdy Yuuri wrócił do rodzinnego miasta jako wielki przegrany i po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat próbował zasnąć we własnym łóżku, ostatnim, czego spodziewał się od życia, było otrzymanie kolejnej szansy. A właściwie - tego, że będzie w stanie taką szansą podjąć.Ale potem przydarzył mu się Wiktor i nie wiadomo kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Powoli, powolutku... I chyba na lepsze?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizuru_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuru_kun/gifts).



> No, witam drogi fandomie! Witam czytelników AO3! Mam dla was jako wkupne takie ficzątko, nic szczególnego, ale mam nadzieję, że da wam trochę radochy :)
> 
> Dziękuję an-nox vel Czeskiej Pandzie za betę <3

 

Yuuri zgasił lampkę nocną i ze zdziwieniem rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju. Jasne światło księżyca wlało do pomieszczenia, tworząc pewnego rodzaju magiczny nastrój. Mężczyzna zadrżał. Jakby powrót, po takim czasie, do rodzinnej miejscowości, nie był już wystarczająco odrealniony. Może gdy zaśnie, obudzi się przy akompaniamencie jęków Phichita, chcącego wrobić go w wyprawę do sklepu po kawę, która jakimś niewyjaśnionym zbiegiem okoliczności znowu wyszła, więc może on także by wyszedł i jej poszukał, szczególnie, że Detroit o świcie jest taaakie piękne. Owszem, było pięknym miastem. I to w zupełnie inny sposób niż Hasetsu, również wspaniałe miejsce, z tą jego bezwarunkowo kochającą rodziną i troskliwymi przyjaciółmi...

Yuuri przewrócił się na drugi bok, próbując osłonić się kocem przed promieniami księżyca. Chciałby już zasnąć, ale wiedział, że dzisiaj nie ma co na to liczyć. Jet lagi, jet lagami, ale po głowie szalała mu armia nieokiełznanych myśli. Nie mógł ani wstać, by przemęczyć się na nocnym spacerze, ani pomyśleć o niczym uspokajającym.

Ile by oddał za jeszcze jeden rok w Detroit! Gdyby tak mógł cofnąć czas do okresu sprzed ostatniego sezonu.... Przyłożyłby się bardziej do treningów, przeforsował do występu więcej własnych pomysłów, zamiast zgadzać się ulegle na wszystkie propozycje trenera, częściej dawałby się wyciągać Phichitowi na te jego „małe imprezki”, którymi na następny dzień miał zawalony cały feed na Instagramie, zaprosiłby tę jedną dziewczynę na kawę, a potem spytał, czy może posłuchać więcej jej kompozycji muzycznych... Ale co on sobie wmawia? Choćby miał dostać jeszcze kolejne pięć lat i tyle więcej szans, ostatecznie znowu wszystko by spieprzył. W końcu zna siebie. A po tej porażce, jakim był tegoroczny sezon, nie było już nawet czego zbierać z jego kariery... Sam, osobiście sobie na to wszystko zapracował.

Księżyc oświetlał porozwieszane po ścianach plakaty z Nikiforowem, które rodzina przez te wszystkie lata zostawiła nienaruszone. Patrząc na nie, Yuuri odczuwał lekkie zażenowanie. Dobrze, że żaden reporter nigdy tu nie zajrzał, bowiem wystrój pokoju sugerowałby raczej, że zamieszkuje tu szalona fanka, a nie profesjonalny sportowiec. Przecież to nie wypada. Inspiracja inspiracją, ale mowa tu o rywalu z innego kraju, koledze z lodowiska... Koledze, taaak. Tyle razy widział go na zapleczu turniejów. Tyle razy miał szansę zagadać, przedstawić się, nawiązać znajomość. A przez ciągłe odwlekanie, gdy doszło wreszcie do, powiedzmy, rozmowy, nie został nawet rozpoznany, mimo że tego samego dnia startowali w tym samym konkursie. Czy Wiktor nie słyszał jak jego serce wtedy biło?

I na co mu teraz te wszystkie plakaty i wycinki...? Nawet pudel, nazwany na cześć idola, już zdechł, więc może i czas wyrosnąć ze szczenięcego zauroczenia kimś, kto nigdy nie będzie w jego zasięgu?

Tak bardzo chciał obudzić się rano w Detroit. Wiedzieć, że ma przed sobą konkretny cel, pracować z nadzieją, że może tym razem, może w tym sezonie osiągnie to czego pragnie, pokazać, że droga, którą wybrał była właściwa. Jakby sukces w sporcie miał przybić na papierach jego jestestwa pieczątkę zaświadczającą, że ten oto Yuuri Katsuki zdał pomyślnie test z życia i może wreszcie odpocząć z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku.

Ale nie udało mu się. Oblał i od teraz zawsze czekał go niedosyt, który powodował, że czuł się tak cholernie zmęczony. Przed nim rozpościerała się jedynie czarna pustka bezsensowności. Jedna wielka ciemność...

I w tym kochającym domu, blisko wspierających przyjaciół, w dumnym z niego mieście rodzinnym, zaczął szlochać tak, jak robią to osoby, które właśnie uświadomiły sobie, że tak naprawdę są zupełnie samotne.

***

Yuuri obudził się z bezgłośnym krzykiem i usiadł na łóżku. Usłyszał obok siebie pisk zaskoczenia. Okazało się, że miał nieproszonego nocnego gościa, spoglądającego teraz na niego trochę ze złością, a trochę z troską. Japończyk uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pogłaskał go za uchem. Maccachin przyjął przeprosiny i ponownie umościł wygodnie. Jego ciemna sierść ładnie błyszczała w jasnych promieniach księżyca. Wiktor musiał naprawdę dobrze o niego dbać – Yuuri, także będący ekspertem w sprawach pudli, umiał to docenić.

Położył się znowu, czując, jak ogromne zmęczenie wzmaga się w jego ciele. Nie opuszczało go od powrotu do ojczyzny. Nie pamiętał koszmaru, który zakłócił mu sen, ale serce wciąż tłukło się niespokojnie. Jakby było mało tego, że Wiktor... Że jego Wiktor zjawił się nagle w Japonii, w Hasetsu, w domu Katsukich... Dając mu kolejną szansę...

Yuuri zamknął oczy i wtulił się w Maccachina.

\- Tym razem moje marzenia się spełnią - powiedział do siebie z nadzieją, że może da radę w to uwierzyć.

I jakimś cudem, niepewnie i z wątpliwościami, pomyślał, że może jednak jeszcze raz spróbuje skorzystać z otrzymanej szansy.

***

Yuuri padł na łóżko i tylko resztką sił zmusił się do zgaszenia światła nocnej lampki, co i tak nie robiło różnicy, bo księżyc świecił dziś tak jasno, jakby wkurzył się na słońce i chciał zrobić konkurencję. Przypominał trochę Yurio, przynajmniej pod względem irytowania Katsukiego. Czy księżyc mógł być Rosjaninem? Kto tam pierwszy wylądował? Oni czy Amerykanie? Faktem było, że wszystko co ruskie próbowało ostatnio przewrócić świat Yuuriego do góry nogami, w momencie gdy ten pragnął jedynie z całego serca usiąść i zjeść dobry obiad, no, przynajmniej wypić herbatę.

Konkurs sobie Wiktor wymyślił. Miłości jakieś. Erosy, do jasnej cholery. Co on niby ma wiedzieć o seksie? Jego doświadczenie ograniczało się do niezbyt dogłębnej znajomości kilku, powiedzmy, edukacyjnych stron internetowych, paru mang ukrywanych przez siostrę pod łóżkiem oraz przyłapaniu w pewne walentynki Phichita i jego koleżanki przy nauce na kolokwium z anatomii. Praktycznej. Dobrze, że wpadł na ten fortel z wieprzowinką. Gdzieś czytał, że zjedzenie dobrego posiłku można porównać do orgazmu... Blisko wystarczająco.

Ściślej opatulił się kocem. Tegoroczna wiosna była zaskakująca chłodna. Szkoda, że Maccachin dzisiaj spał u swojego właściciela... Właśnie, ciekawe jak Wiktor radzi sobie z taką temperaturą? Choć w Rosji pewnie mają taki klimat większość roku. Może dlatego tak mu się wciska do łóżka? Bo to jakiś tradycyjny rosyjski sposób na radzenie sobie z syberyjskimi mrozami? Nie, stop, Wiktor pochodzi z Petersburga, nie z Syberii, ale czy to taka różnica? W sumie nic wie o tym kraju, oprócz przelotnych wizyt na zawodach... Musi go podpytać przy następnej okazji.

Następnej okazji... Jutro konkurs. Jutro zmierzy się z Yurio, młodą gniewną nadzieją Rosji. Jeśli przegra, to zaprzepaści kolejną szansą, może największą jaką miał...

Ale jeśli wygra, nie będzie miał przed sobą więcej tej cholernej ciemności.

***

Yuuri nie pamiętał jakim cudem wrócił do swojego łóżka. Swojego? Tak, sufit potwierdził mu, że owszem, to jego pokój. Księżyc raził światłem prosto w oczy, ale nie stanowiło to w tym momencie największego dyskomfortu. W tegoroczny lipiec okazał się gorący niczym świeżo usmażony kotlet wieprzowy, ale tym razem było trochę zbyt ciepło, żeby zrzucić wszystko tylko na letnią aurę. Przytępiony alkoholem mózg uświadomił sobie, że ciepłotę, którą zwalał na temperaturę, generowała również grzałka o wartości 36,6 stopnia, zmaterializowana w tym samym łóżku, pod postacią pijanego w sztok Rosjanina. Rozwalił się na nim jak jajko sadzone na patelni i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ruszać ani o jotę. Yuuri próbował zrzucić z siebie ciężar, ale Wiktor wczepił się w jego yukatę, mrucząc przy tym rosyjsko-japońską piosenkę własnej kompozycji, która w słownictwie tego drugiego języka ograniczała się tylko do nazw posiłków.

No i zachciało im się cholernej tanabaty. Bo wielce szanowny pan Nikiforow musiał sobie zobaczyć japoński festiwal, a jak mu powiedziano o zwyczaju pisania życzeń spełnianych przez gwiezdnych kochanków, to dostał kompletnej głupawki. Przełożył wszelkie treningi i nie gadał już od tygodnia o niczym innym jak wyborze yukaty, planie objedzenia stoisk i testów miejscowych samogonów. Cóż, Yuuri przez jego „Jureczeeeek, ze mną, ze mną się nie napijesz? Nie bądź świnia, wieprzowinko!” także czuł się trochę odrealniony. Rozumiał, że Ruskie lubią popić, ale ilość płynów jakie zażył tego wieczoru ten konkretny tutaj Rosjanin była właściwie zaplanowana na powalenie na kolana pół miasta. Dobrze, że on sam nie dał się na namówić na te wszystkie toasty, które wystosował Nikiforow, zaczynając od wypicia za zdrowie szanownej pani domu, a na matce swojego pudla kończąc.

\- Wiktor... - spytał nagle, coś sobie przypominając. - Jakie miałeś życzenie do Orihime?

Pijackie czknięcie oznajmiło mu, że dzisiaj już niczego się nie dowie. Szkoda, że nie znał cyrylicy, odczytałby je wcześniej przez ramię. No, ale coś za coś – w końcu też nie przyznał się co tam nabazgrał kandziochami na swojej karteczce. A właściwie karteczkach, bo korzystając z tanabatowej legendy ośmielił się zwrócić do obu bóstw. Jednym była oczywiście prośba o sukces w tegorocznym Grand Prix, a druga...

\- Juruś, gdybyś tak uwierzył w siebie... - Dźwięki niewyraźnego angielskiego wyrwały Japończyka z zamyślenia. – Gdybyś uwierzył w siebie, byłbyś nie do zatrzymania...

Yuuri zerknął na głowę pokrytą srebrnymi włosami. Błyszczały w księżycowym świetle. Co miał mu odpowiedzieć? Zanim skleił jakąkolwiek wypowiedź, Wiktor dorzucił coś jeszcze, znacznie bardziej biesiadnym tonem.

\- Juuuuruś, tam twe przeznaczenie, gdzie tańcząc na ostrzach, rozpalasz, me... hik... ser!

Wyznanie Rosjanina był tak niespodziewane i bezsensowne, że Yuuri po prostu musiał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Może to był fragment jakieś piosenki?

Zbierając wszystkie swoje siły, Katsuki zdołał odepchnąć Wiktora na skraj łóżka, tak by obaj nie roztopili się z gorąca. Do tematu rozpalania sera i życzeń mogą wrócić w zimniejszą porę roku.

***

Yuuri prawie już zasypiał, gdy usłyszał leciutkie skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Ktoś obserwował go z korytarza. Japończyk lekko się uśmiechnął. Jego rodzice kiedyś tak robili, gdy upewniali się, że nie siedzi zbyt długo po nocy. Tym razem jego strażnikiem był jednak pewien Rosjanin, zapowiadający mu już od rana, że będzie sprawdzał, czy jego uczeń na pewno zażywa zalecaną dawką snu. W końcu jutro miał być ich pierwszy wspólny test, czyli zawody krajowe...

Katsuki udając, że jak najbardziej już drzemie, czekał na zamknięcie się drzwi. To jednak nie następowało. Zamiast tego usłyszał zbliżające się w jego kierunku kroki i cichutkie sapanie pudla, który towarzyszył swojemu panu w nocnym obchodzie. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, ale czuł, że Wiktor stał przy łóżku, przyglądając mu się. Księżyc świecił jasno jak jarzeniówka, więc Japończyk był podany obserwatorowi niczym danie na tacy. Trwało to niepokojąco długo i w momencie, gdy Yuuri doszedł do wniosku, że dłużej nie wytrzyma w bezruchu doszedł do niego cichy szept.

\- No, to teraz będzie moment prawdy. Ale nas nic już nie zatrzyma.

Po tym wyznaniu nastąpiło kilka sekund ciszy, uwieńczonych westchnięciem. Zanim mężczyzna zdołał się obrócić, by opuścić pomieszczenie, został zatrzymany przez zdecydowany uścisk na nadgarstku.

\- Zimno – padło jedno słowo. Tyle wystarczyło, by zatrzymać Rosjanina. Yuuri zaczerwienił się zażenowany, myśląc już, że jego zagrywka nie przyniesie oczekiwanego skutku, kiedy poczuł na sobie ciężar. Ciężar dorosłego faceta, który postanowił położyć się na nim, osłaniając go całym ciałem przed okrutnym jesiennym mrozem. Yuuri z trudem złapał oddech.

\- Obok. Chodziło mi o to, byś położył się o-obok... - wydyszał na granicy słyszalności. Wiktor posłuchał go, turlając się grzecznie na bok i wślizgując pod kołderkę. Jedna z jego rąk samowolnie znalazła sobie miejsce pod głową Katsukiego, a druga wsunęła się pod koszulkę, kreśląc mu uspokajające kręgi po brzuchu.

\- Spokojnie Juruś, przy tobie jest dziecko Matuszki Rosji. Odziedziczyłem w genach ostrzeżenie przed tym jak groźną siłą bywa mróz i że moją powinnością jako istoty ludzkiej jest śpieszyć z pomocą każdemu marznącemu biedakowi. A już szczególnie dla sportowców przeziębienia to straszliwa sprawa. Obowiązkiem trenera jest chronić swojego wychowanka przed takimi zagrożeniami – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu.

Yuuri zadrżał, czując, że zalewa go fala gorąca. Czekał na dalsze ruchy towarzysza, ale Wiktor więcej się nie odezwał. Obróciwszy się ostrożnie, pozwolił na szczelne objęcie swojej osoby, w pozycji na łyżeczkę. Wsłuchując się w równomierny oddech Rosjanina, doszedł do nieoczekiwanego wniosku, że było mu tak całkiem wygodnie.

Pudel, z braku miejsca, został zmuszony uwić sobie legowisko na dywanie. Kolejnego dnia machał do nich ogonem z trochę większym entuzjazmem niż zwykle.

***

Maccachin wszedł do pustego pokoju Yuuriego i położył się na łóżku, w kałuży jasno świecących promieni księżyca. Jego pańcio wraz ze swoim samczykiem wyruszyli do jakiś tam Chin, ale nie czuł się wcale z tego powodu źle. Dożył sędziwego wieku i rozłąki z właścicielem już dawno przestały być powodem do zmartwień, czy ten debil nie zrobi sobie krzywdy gdzieś na obczyźnie i zostawi biednego psa na zawsze samego. Oczywiście, jako stworzenie genetycznie zaprogramowane do nieskończonej lojalności, odczuwał pewien dyskomfort, nie widząc znajomej mordki Nikiforowa zbyt długo, ale ostatnio, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, pomyślał, że Wiktor jest w dobrych łapach. Yuuri od razu nieźle pachniał - jakby wieprzowiną, a to zawsze pomyślny znak. Do tego naprawdę zależało mu na Rosjaninie. I to nie w taki sposób, jaki dbali o niego ten irytująco śmierdzący nie najdroższym szampanem Yakov czy reszta rosyjskiego sztabu. Nie zamierzał też od razu wskoczyć do łóżka, ba, wzbraniał się przed Wiktorowym molestowaniem, jednocześnie przywiązując go do siebie bardziej i bardziej...

Maccachin parsknął, zwijając się ciaśniej w kulkę i wchłaniając zapachy łóżka – głównie woń Yuuriego, z delikatną, ale wyraźnie obecną nutką Wiktora. Och, ten jego pańcio. Czy on w ogóle doceniał co znalazł? Czy po tylu latach romansideł i związków na pół gwizdka z łaski swojej przejrzy na oczy i zrozumie, że na lepszego samczyka już nie trafi? Obwąchują się już kilka miesięcy, normalnie nowy rekord się szykuje. Ostatnio, tak długo wytrzymał chyba z Julią... A potem stchórzył, gdy ona zaczęła sugerować pewne ustatkowanie się. Ot, to cały problem z tym debilem. Boi się odpowiedzialności. Co się dziwić, jak zawsze stawiano go ponad innymi. Tego szczeniaka, który narodził się po to, by tworzyć historię... I o ile rozumiał rozstanie z Julią, w końcu była kociarą i chciała wprowadzić do wspólnego domostwa, tfu, tfu, kocury, to choćby rodzina wieprzowinka stanowiła dobry argument. Mają wygodny, duży dom w mieście pełnym wspaniałych tras spacerowych, spore doświadczenie w pielęgnacji pudli, a mamuśka zawsze znalazła dla niego jakąś kość po obiedzie... No i te ich nadziewane mięchem kluchy, które podkradał czasami z kuchni, choć wszyscy z jakiegoś powodu powtarzali mu, że ma je zostawić w spokoju, bo się zadławi... Ale, przede wszystkim chodzi o to, by Wiktor wreszcie poznał co to ciepło rodzinnego domu, bo och, jak tylko zaczynało się myśleć o tej jego, tfu, tfu, familii, to sierść się jeżyła pod obrożą...

Pytanie tylko, czy jego pańcio się odważy. Czy wraz z Yuurim urzeczywistnią to, odwrócą swoje losy, czy jak to się tam mówi.

Maccachin westchnął po psiemu. No, co zrobi, nic nie zrobi. Jest tylko psem. Nawet kciuków nie potrzyma.

***

Słońce powoli próbowało wtargnąć do pomieszczenia, delikatnie dając znać dwóm śpiącym postaciom, że najwyższa pora ruszyć dupska i cieszyć się życiem. Wtórowała mu komórka, która skoczną, rosyjską piosenką pouczała, że sen to marnotrawstwo czasu. Z tym, że dwójka mężczyzn wcale nie sądziła, że cokolwiek co czekało poza łóżkiem mogłoby być bardziej interesujące niż to, co znajdowało w wąskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy kołdrą, a materacem.

\- Przycisz to cholerstwo – mruknął Yuuri, wtulając twarz w pierś partnera.

\- Dzisiaj lecimy do Moskwy... - odparł półprzytomnie Wiktor, próbując na tyle oswobodzić się z uścisku Japończyka, by dosięgnąć telefonu. - Właściwie powinniśmy już wstać... I w ogóle to kup może wreszcie zasłony, co?

\- Cicho tam. Chwila nas nie zbawi.

Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, mocniej przycisnął do siebie Rosjanina. Rozległo się parsknięcie zaskoczenia, przechodzące po chwili w bełkotliwe mruczando. Gdyby wsłuchać się w nie dokładnie, okazałoby się, że Wiktor pragnie się poskarżyć, że gdy postanowił zaadoptować japońską świnkę, chodziło mu o łagodną i puchatą kawię domową, a nie dzika, będącego nie tylko najsmaczniejszą, ale i najbardziej władczą wieprzowiną w mieście. Do tego jakaś reszta rozsądku głosem Yakowa przypominała mu, że jak wkrótce nie skończą tego wylegiwania się, przyjdzie ich obudzić wesoła zgraja pod nazwą „Rodzina Katsuki i przyjaciele” i spoko, jak Jureczek tak się upiera, to może im sam wytłumaczyć zastaną scenę. Nie żeby całe miasto i glob nie wiedziały już od dawna co się święci... Czy on czasami wchodzi na fora dla fanów łyżwiarstwa i przegląda tamtejsze działy z fanfikami? Właśnie. Ostatecznie też, w najbardziej bełkotliwej części mrukliwego wywodu, Wiktor wyraził pewne zaniepokojenie. Dokładnie tym, że z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, całkowicie popiera postulat zostania w tym idealnie ciepłym i idealnie miękkim łóżku tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe i to nie z powodu czystego lenistwa, ale trochę przerażającego przekonania, opierającego się logicznym argumentom. Miał bowiem wrażenie, że każda chwila spędzona w towarzystwie pewnej japońskiej wieprzowiny kategorii A5 jest warta wszelkich nerwów związanych z pośpiesznym biegiem na lotnisko i nawet jeśli oboje mają to szczęście urodzić się do tego, by tworzyć historię, byłby w tym momencie w stanie zamienić wszystkie (no... może większość) swoich medali na pewność kolejnych dni zaczynających się od pobudki w tym właśnie łóżku. I czuł się z tym dziwnie i niepokojąco, a nawet trochę strasznie, bo nie miał w ogóle z takimi sytuacjami doświadczenia i może lepiej by tak wycofać się póki można, ale z drugiej strony... Z drugiej strony...

Równy oddech Yuuriego oznajmiał, że ten znowu zasnął. Z kierunku podłogi zapiszczał Maccachin. Wydawał się niezwykle z czegoś zadowolony.

_~Darya_  
_Wrocław, listopad 2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy-chan:  
> Tanabata - jeśli nie wiecie o co chodzi z tym świętem, to polecam te wyjaśnienie: https://lemurilla.wordpress.com/2016/07/07/co-to-jest-tanabata-i-co-zrobic-by-pewne-gwiazdy-spelnily-ci-zyczenie/  
> Fanfiki o łyżwiarzach - yup, fandom łyżwiarstwa figurowego jest silny, zdrowy i chętny do pairingowania swoich ulubionych zawodników. Najpopularniejszy ship to ponoć Hanyuu i Fernandez.  
> ***  
> Alternatywnym tytułem fanfika jest "O dwóch takich (i jednym psie) co grzali się w promieniach księżyca". Przepraszam Shizu i Sunssan, że zdecydowałam się na dużo nudniejszą alternatywę :P  
> ***  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dajcie znać w komentarzach (jak nie - też dajcie znać C:). Fajnie byłoby napisać coś jeszcze z Jurków, nie spodziewałam się, że te anime tak mnie wciągnie. Może teraz coś z młodym gniewnym i resztą rosyjskiej ekipy...? Albo Phichitem. Phichita nigdy nie jest za dużo. Co wy na to?
> 
> Pozdrawiam~


End file.
